No Need for Doubles!
by Yuuenchi
Summary: A future Tenchi, the deranged Emperor of Jurai arrives on Earth to kill Washu, and prevent the horrors of the future, the result of one of Wahsu's inventions which split Tenchi into two distinct beings, each possessing half of Tenchi's total personality. Can Tenchi and the gang prevent the mindless destruction to be wrought by the future emperor?
1. Chapter One: Enter the Emperor

**No Need for Doubles **

Note: from time to time pseudo-technical descriptions justifications and techno-babble will appear in the story. They are not intended to reflect reality (as if anything in Tenchi Muyo can approximate reality to begin with!) But they have a purpose A) they act as a filler when human action is not occurring, B) they provide a backdrop for certain parts of the story i.e. the Temporal Translation at the beginning of the fic, and an explanation of the Split-Inifinitve Drive Generator/Compensator C) This _is_ science-fiction anime after all, even if it is also romantic-comedy (In case anybody wants to know, this is my way of asbestosizing the fic from Techno-flamers)

No Need for Doubles!

**Planet Jurai**

In the vast throne room on Planet Jurai,, at the heart of the Juraian Star Empire, sits the Mikado, brooding, on the Treethrone surrounded as always, by the Royal Court. He has been brooding, in fact for several centuries. Always the same murderous thoughts are running through his head. Like all thoughts, they are associated with names. One particular name comes often to the forefront of his thoughts: a name he utterly despises, a name that is responsible for his current condition, for his own name, a name which breaks through his defenses becoming vocalized.. Once long ago, he was proud to be known by another name, a name that belonged to his childhood, to a time before his innocence was stripped from him like the better half of his person. He has known, and hated, other names over the course of the millennia, but none to match that one name. "Damn you, Washu!" he spits out, "I will have my revenge".

Chapter One: Enter the Emperor

**-Imperial Palace, Situation Room, **

**Juraihelm, Jurai**

Three central monitors flank a table. In the middle of the table hovers a holographic Tree. Around the table sit various members of the Home Cabinet and Heads of Houses. At the base of the table facing the monitors sits the Emperor.

"What is the progress of the Empress?" the Mikado demands.

One of the technicians replied: "Her Majesty has arrived at the lab's location."

"It's about time," the emperor thought to himself, not realizing, or caring, that he had spoken his thoughts aloud

The technician intrudes into the Emperor's thoughts. "We have received no further information in the past ...hold please. We're receiving a transmission now, Sire the Communications Officer -a GP Liason (GPoL) by the name of Kaneda Artaw- said.

"Confirmed. it is most definitely a transmission from the First Empress. There is considerable signal degradation, however due to the presence of static in the line, of unknown origin, from the transmission source, -possibly from the Lab itself, but it is most definitely the First Empress," GPoL Artaw said.

"Well," the Emperor says impatiently, "put it on."

GPoL nodds to the technician, who taps into her console briefly. The Tree hologram disappears, and the sound of the distinctly feminne voice of the First Empress comes into the room.

" [ *** hi], I found it...we found the device, right where she said it would be!" An exuberant First Empress Aeka said amidst the white snow of static

"Good," the Mikado forced a grim smile. "Now we will act." He said with finality.

No one in the Court, or on the other side of the comm- feed argued with him, suppressing what fears, suspicions and trepidations they might have. The Emperor had spoken, and the Emperor was to be obeyed.

**- Headquarters of the Jurai Royal Military- Sciences Division, Department of Temporal Studies, Office of-Flight Applications (R.M.S -DeTempS- O.F.A)**

**Juraihelm, Jurai**

-excerpt from Encrypted Tele-conference with Mikado Jurai 09:24:09-09:39:26 Zulu

"t is an extraordinarily exquisite device, your Majesty," the Chief Scientist, Captain Doctor Uneda Hirosama said by way of introduction, not even trying to hide his admiration for the Object at hand. "Measurements of the I/O ratio alone were off the scale, and that was just the initial surprise..."

"How long before the Device can be utilized?" the Emperor inquired, cutting to the point..

"Unknown, my Lord," Captain Hirosama admitted, frankly, oblivious to the critical error he had just made. "A time line at this juncture would be worse than impractical, it would be foolhardy. Substantial modifications are required for it to be effective for our purposes. Even Washu never attempted to translate ship-size objects on this scale."

The Emperor interrupted the officer. "You have two weeks Captain."

"But, my Lord, two weeks isn't enough time to begin to understand the principles governing how it works, yet alone how to.."

"Are you saying you cannot complete your task, Captain?", the Emperor said in a voice that spoke volumes.

"N-no, my Lord. It can be done my Lord...It will be done my Lord. On Schedule, my Lord. "Captain Hirosama replied crisply. "By your leave my Lord." The Emperor allowed the captain to end transmission.

Two Standard Weeks later

**-Imperial Military Command Center (I.M.C.C.), **

**Juraihelm, Planet Jurai-**

Somewhere out there, the Emperor fumed, She waited. He would come for Her, the witch who had stolen his childhood, Who had forever marked his life for the worse; he would reclaim what was rightfully his. He would be whole again. But first he would take care of his past. And that thought brought him back to the present. Sitting in the VIP box that overlooked Flight Operations Floor, he observed the scientists and military officers scurrying like so many drones

"What is our operational status?" The Emperor demanded, ending his reverie.

Director of Operations, (DiOps) Grand Admiral Fujiwarii Aximoto motioned for his assistant, Deputy Assistant Director of Operations (DA-DiOps) Rear-Admiral Usagi Hirohito, to begin the briefing.

"We are in final preparations for launch, your Majesty. If the final simulations were accurate, and we have Highest Confidence that they are: the Translation will place us within 350 klicks of the System=s Oort Cloud. We will engage the enemy here, he said, pointing to the third planet of the system Akeeping collateral damage as localized as possible. There=s no need to disturb the natives. Moreover, our Tacticians have assured us... catching the eye of his superior, Rear-Admiral. Hirohito skipped over the remaining technical details

"Travel time in-system will be minimal, We will easily bypass the primitive sensors the planet has.

"Make your call, Admiral" the Emperor commanded.

"By your command, Mikado." Fujiwarii turned to the screens in front of him to issue the order.

"DiOps o all stations. This is an Action Report. Declare your readiness. I say again, this is an Action Report. Declare your readiness checking off each department as it called in.

"CnC reports all units at operational flight status and awaiting the Mikado=s orders. Command and Control is ready."

GpoL: "GPCommand has signaled their readiness GPoL reported, followed in turn by the rest of the Command Staff.

Keeper of the Trees (Trees): "TreeHarbors reporting all Treeships are at full standby-readiness. Trees are a go."

Space Traffic Control (STeCe): "Outlying posts are prepared to receive the fleets. Mission Flight priorities have acceptance. All space routes within the immediate vicinity have been cleared of all traffic. SteCe is a go."

Navigation (Nav): "All navigational arrays are aligned and prepped. All navigation lanes are open. Navigation is a go."

CommunicationsCom: "All clear signal reports from both fleets. Orders of Precedence are in effect. Chain of Command is enabled. Encryption Protocols are running. Communications is ago."

Control:(Con) "Admiralty reporting in. Naval Corps of Engineers Temporal Engineering Team Aleph reports success in installing Temporal Comptroller circuitry on all ships Control is a go."

Medical (Med): "Final crew "Fit and Readiness" reports are in, and register 100% competencies. Med is a go."

Flight Director (FliDir) Otendo Fujihara was the last to make his report. "Confidence is High on all counts. I repeat, confidence is High for all counts. I respectfully recommend a launch."

DiOps acknowledges the reports of his subordinates.. Turning to the Emperor, he bowed and gave the formal report: "Mission status report completed, Your Majesty. All stations are 'go'. We are a go for launch. Flight Operations may commence at the Mikado's pleasure"

All eyes looked toward the Emperor, awaiting his command.

"Climb Mount Nikita," The Emperor said from his Throne, using a phrase from a long buried history, from a world forever closed to him. With the simple code word, preparations for War ended, and Operation Restoration began. The fact that the code phrase had been issued by a emperor of a far distant planet that circled an insignificant star, and further, that that code phrase had initiated the most humiliating defeat in the nation's history, was overlooked by the Mikado in the heat of the moment.

"Operation Restoration has begun. Estimating 36 Standard hours until completion of Phase One"

"Good," the Emperor responded. "Signal the First Empress. Have her to rendezvous with _Tsunami_ at the projected coordinates."

"Yes, Mikado," the communications Liaison replied, turning to give orders to CommStaff

Seeing all was in readiness, the Emperor of Jurai closed his eyes, bowed his head, and summoned the Guardians. A purple haze enveloped him for the briefest of moments, causing the Emperor to glow with the radiance of a G type star. When the light faded, the Imperial Court Robes had been replaced with the light blue battle robes of Imperial Jurai Militant , robes which had not been seen in two thousand years. Sweatdrops appeared on the heads of the entire Command Staff as the Emperor laughed maniacally -oblivious to the reaction of his Court- It was time to recapture his other Self.

"I am coming for you, Washu."

To be continued

coming up in Part Two: Enter the Empress :

"Washu! Now you die!" The Emperor roared.

"Hold her, Ayeka!"

excerpt of intercepted inter-ship transmission

::Minimum Safe Distance Flight Path achieved (MSF) _

Clearance is .65 parsecs _

::Normal::Flight:: Mode is in recension. Emergency Flight Mode is in effect _

Temporal Integrity Field status: regular( TIF) _

Crew Bio-scans status: normal. _

Back up systems status: on-line _

Weapons and tracking are go _

Temporal Flight Comptroller: online_

Flight Control status: enabled. _

Light Hawk Wing Sensors status: enabled _

Confidence is High for Temporal Flux _

All Ships are go for Temporal Translation _

Data Rely to Tsunami 1 complete. Please Stand By_

Temporal Translation Commencing. Please Stand By _


	2. Chapter Two: Enter the Empress

**Border of Sol Non Interference Preserve, time date: classified**

Somewhere along the Sol border, in sector J0315, at coordinates 145.843 by 181.56 by 250.4, a fleet of ships hovers expectantly. If one looked closely, a contemporary galactic observer would note that the Fleet was composed of Juraian TreeShips , Ships of the Line and GP capital cruisers. An astute observer, though, would recognize that the said ships matched no currently known profile -they certainly would not fit into the conventional Juraian equivalent of Jane's Ships of the Line. At least not for another 700 years or so. Most of the differences were cosmetic in appearance and could pass off as Covert Ops enhancements. An especially astute observer, however would take note of the bulbous appendages that extend out at slanted angles from the Treeships. But this is getting ahead of ourselves. Or rather, behind ourselves.

_Translation in T-minus 1 minute 45 seconds. All Flight Crew should now be in Stasis chambers_ A disembodied voice cut across space.

On the bridge of the flagship Tsunami, the First Empress of Jurai absentmindedly watches the various screens that dot the command bubble. Nominally she is overseeing the final preparations for the Temporal Jump. However the Trees are the real taskmasters here. She knows she should rejoice, for finally the Emperor will achieve resolution to his millennia-age old problem. But, did he really need a quarter of the Fleet, plus the Galaxy Police to do it? Something felt out of place here, though Ayeka can't quite pinpoint what that is. And yet he was the Emperor, and he was doing what was best. And really, it _was_ Wahsu's fault for causing the whole mess to begin with. So thinking, the First Empress Ayeka leaves the bridge for her Stasis Pod.

"No Need for Doubles!"

Chapter Two: Enter the Empress

_Translation in T-minus 14 seconds. All Fleet ships adjust Wing harmonics to compensate for field variance_.

All was silent on the bridge for the next minute,

_Translation commencing_ the disembodied voice of Tsunami continues to sing. _Please stand by_

Space warped and curved in on itself. Time Froze. The fleets hung motionless in the space between stars as history undid itself, the weave of Time reversed its course, and events became non-events. Vast amounts of energy were consumed as the Light Hawk Wings contracted and expanded, forming a Time-Space bubble around the Fleets. Suddenly the energy field collapsed, Time began to move forward again. Space straightened out. The Fleets rejoined normal space.

_Translation complete_ the Ship intoned. _Successful reintegration to N-space. Disengaging Temporal Flight Controllers_ [a pause] _Initiating All System Check and TreeCore Diagnostic Program_ [ a pause] _Fleet re-flight startup in sequence. Initiating Main Drive Generators_ [ a pause] _Resuscitation commencing_ [a pause] _Begin Crew Resuscitation_ [a pause] _Crew Status Biosweep in progress._ [a pause] _Crew Status Data List Compiling_ [a pause] _Begin Imperial Party Resuscitation_ [a pause] _Imperial Party Status Biosweep in progress_ [ a pause]_ Imperial Party Status Data List Compiling _[ a pause]_ All System Check is normal. TreeCore Diagnostic is positive. We are green for Normal Flight Mode. Time at T plus 5 minutes_

_Emergency Flight Mode is in recension. Normal Flight Mode is in effect_

The Fleet, until now running on automatic through the intervention of Tsnumai, rolled over Flight Operations to its human -or in this case Juraian- complement.

**-Bridge of the _Tsunma_i, Jurai Flagship**

**250,000km beyond Sol System Oort Cloud**

"When are we?" The Emperor demands, upon returning to his Throne.

"According to Doppler Star shift comparisons, Earth Standard Year 1999, comparable to Jurai Star Year 5349," Communications answers.

"More precisely!" snaps the Emperor.

Communications checks her read-out and amends her report: "The second week of the human month of June."

"Excellent, we're in time," The Emperor thought aloud. No one replied

"Prepare the Imperial Launch. Have the Empress meet me there," The Emperor said, as he left the bridge.

"Yes, Majesty," Communications replied.

"Send to Fleet, Mikado Jurai is departing. Imperial Launch is preparing for launch. Begin Phase Two," the watch-commander ordered.

"Aye, sir, sending to Fleet: Mikado Jurai departing, Imperial Launch preparing for launch, Begin Phase Two, Operation Restoration," Communications said, relying the commands as she spoke.

Once all ships had confirmed the orders, the watch-commander issued his next set. "Helm. Set course to Sol 3, least time intercept, normal combat stealth mode."

"Course to Sol 3 plotted and ready, aye sir. Least time intercept estimated at 13.5 hours. Normal Combat Stealth mode engaged."

"Helm, retract Light Hawk Wings."

"Retracting Light Hawk Wings, aye sir."

The emperor of course was kept abreast of developments on the bridge, and even as he fumes at the additional time it will take to reach 'Earth', an unpleasant grin paints itself across his face. "At last, I'm coming for you, 'Little' Wahsu," the Emperor says to no one in particular, and his hands gripped the Tenchi-ken even harder. The remaining gem glowed deep red for a minute, then faded back to a dull garnet.

**-Masaki Residence and Shrine**

**Okayama Prefecture, Japan, Earth (-2 hours before Arrival)  
**

At the Masaki residence, things were normal -at least as normal as normal can be when your house is host to 5 captivating alien women, all vying for your affections.

"Ahh another beautiful morning," the Guardian Azaka remarked to his colleague, Guardian Kamidake.

"Yes, another fine day," indeed the other Guardian answered. "Such a peaceful way to spend our days in service to Jurai."

"I wonder if this will be the day Princess Ayeka and Ryoko stop their fighting. It would be the perfect cap to a millennium of service." Sweat drops formed on both logs for a minute.

"R-R-Y-Y-O-K-O-O-O!"A high-pitched feminine voice screamed in the near distance. A loud CRASSSH resounded through the early morning sunlight moments later, scaring off nesting cranes. Silence reigned again after a few moments. Then Kamidake spoke again. "Then again, there's always tomorrow."

"Indeed," Azaka nodded sagely. They went back to observing the outside world. Curiously, neither of the Guardians registered the entrance of the Juraian Fleet into the system, though their observation packages where programmed for just that.

(In her lab, Washu notices the translation, but doesn't give it a second thought, minute spatial-temporal field fluctuations in the vicinity of the Martian Asteroid Belts being a common enough occurrence. She might have given it more than passing thought, though if she had known that this particular flux involved Juraian TreeShips. That is, if her monitors had been able to see them. The fact that the ships did not register on her scanners, reflected the care that had gone into stealth-cloaking technology in the intervening centuries, as did the masking program utilized to hide the true origin of the temporal fluctuation, all based on Wahsu's own research. Still, the computer did pick up some familiar Juraian bio- patterns coming out of the fluctuation, and electronically flagged them for Washu's attention. Not having instructions to the contrary, though, the monitoring devices went on with their sweep. Washu leaves her lab a few minutes later to grab a bite to eat, right before the Proximity Alert detects the arrival of a non-Terrestial object in near-Earth orbit.)

Katsuhito looks up as the sound of wind-chimes ringing in a (non-existant) breeze comes to his ear. He stands, staring off into the distance as the glow from Funaho resonates briefly with...something. The moment passes though, with no further communication from the Tree, and Katsuhito-dono goes back to sweeping the shrine grounds.

Tenchi comes outside the house surveying the devastation to the yard. 'What are they arguing about this time?' He thought angrily to himself, 'who gets to sit next to me at dinner?'

As if in answer to his question, little Princess Sasami steps outside, still wearing her cooking apron with the big carrot on it, with a fidgeting Ryo-ohki perched on her forehead. "They're fighting over who gets to sit next to you at breakfast, again," she says with a knowing sigh. An imaginary sweat drop appears over Tenchi's head, echoed by Sasami as another tree comes flying by the rush of it's passing swirling grass and hair. The two stand in the doorway and watch the escalating argument.

"Really though, I think they just do it to keep themselves occupied, all that pent up energy from a forced sedentary existence can't be good for them," a voice that was not quite Sasami's says after a minute. "Ah, but you don't have to tell them I said that. It might make them upset"

"Hmmm" Tenchi nodds, wincing as yet another gouge was torn into the yard, barely missing a stone outcropping that leads up to the Masaki Shrine.

It is at that minute that Mihoshi sticks her head out the second story window.. "Oy! Could you two keep it down, over there. I'm trying to sleep and I have a splitting headache."

"Um, maybe you shouldn't drink so much, Mihoshi" Sasami offered helpfully. "then you might not have those bad headaches." "Or choose a softer color palete for your room."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Thanks Sasami, I'll try that next time," Mihoshi says a little too brightly, offering an overly effusive apology. Both Sasami and Tenchi renew their sweat drops.

Wahsu chooses this moment to come outside -her stomach telling her the best way to obtain the necessary nutrition was to humor the resident cook, her GPS sensors telling her where that cook was, and her excellent audio-enhancers filling her in on the situation outside..

"Oh my, a shooting star," Mihoshi, who has not, as was expected, withdrawn back to her futon, says suddenly, leaning further out of the window and pointing up to the sky. Ayeka and Ryoko look in the general direction where Mihoshi is pointing, temporarily breaking off their argument .

"Um, Mishoshi, its broad daylight. Even the brightest star is too dim to be seen now," Ayeka pointed out. "I'm sorry, but I just don't see it."

"That's 'cause, princess, you don't have the eyes for it. *I* on the other hand, can see our visitor quite clearly, and whatever it is, it's no shooting star."

Ayeka's mouth opens and closes, fists clench tightly at her side as she fights to restrain her temper since Tenchi is now outside.

"It's coming closer...and it's headed straight for us!" Mihoshi gasps. "What do we do?"

'Nonsense, Mihoshi, there's no way that a shooting star could be headed our direction," Ayeka chides the GP Officer.

"Unless its on an impact trajectory," Ryoko added, "and even then Washu would have let us know. Hey Tenchi, what do you think? Should we be worried?" She asks sweetly, looking over in his direction. "I think it's a ship of Jurai, come to finally take Princess Peagreen home, where she belongs." "As opposed to the GP finally deciding that you're not worth overlooking any longer?" Ayeka replies in a false tone of sweetness.

Tenchi looks up, following the gaze of the girls, ignoring their byplay. A star pulsates in the sky glowing bright in the sunlight? As he watches it seems to speed up. Everyone stares transfixed, as the light appears to change direction, and speed, just like Mihoshi said. As the pulsating star comes closer it becomes apparent that indeed it is a ship -and an Imperial Juraian TreeShip at that. Unlike most air-born visitors to his home, this ship was not spinning wildly out of control. It was in fact coming down quite deliberately, quite fast. And aiming for his house. 'Oh no' he groans to himself, 'not _another_ one'.

Tenchi was surprised to see that the ship was of Juraian origin. He was even more surprised when the green sphere deposited what looked like the Juraian emperor -though he knew that Azusa was nowhere near the Earth- two feet from the surface. When the emperor summoned his logs and began firing on Washu, though, Tenchi really flipped out.

From out of nowhere, Azaka and Kamidake appeared. Which was strange considering that Tenchi could look past the commotion and see them resting quietly at their posts. But this point of information quickly made way for more important things, like survival, and protection, as a battle had commenced, and for the Home Team, was going badly.

"Now you die, Washu!" The Emperor roared, "Azaka, Kamidakeཀ Hold her!" he commands.

"Hai, Mikado!" the two Guardians responded a little too eagerly -excited to be about the business of their master, even if he was a few centuries late about the business. Appearing on either side of the diminutive scientist, they instantly capture her inside a transparent energy bubble, lifting her off the ground.. The helpless scientist tumbles around the confines of her cell, red hair flying out in as waves of static electricity pulsate throughout the sphere.

"Crush the life out of her!" The Emperor snarled, a curled fist raised high. If nothing else, his logs have grown bigger. The Guardians draw in more energy, as they prepare to compact the energy sphere. The hum of Juraian power can be heard quite plainly by all present, its intensity picking up with each passing second.

"No! Azaka, Kimadake, I command you to desist!" A voice, a different, yet familiar voice calls.

"Ayeka,"The Emperor snaps, "Back off. This is not your concern"

Ayeka? Tenchi blinks, and looks over Ayeka who suddenly appears much paler than usual. Ryoko is just as troubled.

"Not this time, Tenchi, And yes. It is. My concern. I will not let you do this. Not here. Not now. Not using my Guardians! Besides, crush her now, and we'll never find the Device. So drop the shields" The woman identified as Ayeka says sternly, refusing to back down. To buttress her argument, minature logs surround the space around the guardians, and around the man.

Tenchi? Now Tenchi is looking at the emperor, and glancing nervously about him. Sasami backs away from the commotion, while Ryo-ohki hisses, but as nothing is being directed toward her or Sasami, is content to remain where she is.

The Emperor glares at the Empress Ayeka for a minute, before dampening the fields and releasing Washu in an obvious gesture of disgust. The sphere pops out of existence and Washu tumbles to the ground, her hair even more in disarray than usual. His eyes, locking with the Empress gives off a palpably murderous message. The Empress Ayeka returns the look with a calm, haughty demeanor. Energy crackling at eye level almost seems to pass between them. Finally the Emperor backs down.

Satisfied that the Emperor is not going to attack again, or do anything foolish for once, the Empress Ayeka walks over to the badly shaken scientist, and helps her up from the heap where the Guardians had deposited her.

"I apologize for the Emperor's treatment of you Washu, he let his emotions run wild for a moment," she says wiping the dust and grass off Washu's blouse. "You understand how men can be sometimes, acting on sheer emotion without a lick of reason." The red head bobs up and down. "Again, we apologize for the manner of our entrance, but you see, we have a problem that only you can solve for us, and we're in a bit of a hurry. We need to know the location of one of your inventions, the..."

"Nope, won't tell you," Washu said, a smirk crossing her face, cutting the Empress off.

"What?!" Ayeka screams, all sense of equanimity leaving the purple-haired Empress as she picks the scientist by the scruff of her collar and begins shaking her like a rag doll. "-ot ...-nlss ...-ou ...-all ...-e ... ittle... -ashu-u-u-u!" is all that comes out of the scientist's voice, or at least all that the Empress heard.

From his corner, the Emperor Tenchi smiles, darkly.

"Put her down, Ayeka," Emperor Tenchi commands. The empress looks over at the Emperor, who by now has calmed down and is sitting in a chair provided by attendants.

"But Tench...". Ayeka tries to interject.

"Down, Ayeka" he replies in a voice that brokered no room for noncompliance, and this time it is the Empress who backs down..

Ayeka complies meekly, and Emperor Tenchi returns his attention to the scientist.

"All right then, we'll play it your way, "Little" Washu," Emperor Tenchi says. "Now. Where is the Device?"

"Wha...what device?" she asks genuinely perplexed at the Emperor's question, and more than a little wary at the intensity of the emperor's gaze.

"That diabolical Device you used on me. The Split-Infinity Drive Generation Compensator," The Emperor says flatly. "That thing you claim is the mythical Perpetual Motion Device which proves your colleagues wrong."

"Ohh, THAT device. I don't have it Come back in a few months". She says with a completely straight face, while blowing them off.

"What?" The imperials cry out in tandem.

"I don't have it because I haven't built it yet. Sillies. Tee-hee," Washu repeats herself. "But I will! Don't you worry about that! Now I have a question for _you_ though. How did you even know about it? True it is simply my greatest invention ever! But its not completed yet. Heck, its not even off the drawing-board yet. And its supposed to be a secret," she asks, turning a frown in the emperor's direction.

"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you, exactly?" Tenchi asks, coming up to the trio, but taking a step back when the cold brown eyes swung to look him over with disapproval, yet still taking the momentary lapse in hostilities to seek something approaching understanding of what has just befallen his relatively peaceful morning.

The emperor rests his gaze on Tenchi for a long moment, before replying. "I'm you, of course."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Tenchi asks, more confused than ever. Three sighs are his only answer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Masaki clan has become increasingly dumfounded by this turn of events, and were increasingly becoming nonplussed about the whole thing. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this, and most of those present assumed it had something to do with Washu, as she was the center of attention for the visitors. No one had a clue what to do, not Mihoshi who had fallen backwards when the logs came out, and was still scrambling around for her control cube and gun. Not Ayeka who stood her ground trembling. Not Sasami, who had a nervous look on her face. But there's always Ryoko. You can always count on Ryoko What she lacks in graces and strategy sometimes is more than made up for in action. Whether or not said action is warranted, appreciated, or really necessary, you could count on her to make a stir.

"Heyyy!" she snarls, teleporting between Washu and the imperial Tenchi-Ayeka duo, holding her energy sword erect.

"What business do you have impersonating my friends and bothering my mo..." were all she got out of her mouth.

The emperor causally raised his hand, and Ryoko was surrounded by a Juraian energy field cutting her energy sword in two. Pushing out with his hand, he flung Ryoko the equivalent of 2 city blocks, all without touching her. She landed against a tree, which snapped under the force.

This action stunned the rest of the household into an unbelieving silence.

"Now that We have your attention, it is time for you to talk Washu," the Emperor Tenchi says meaningfully, after a glance in Ryoko's direction to see whether he needed a more powerful follow-up. As Sasami and Ryo-ohki were hurrying over to the prone space-pirate, the answer was no.

"It'll take a while to properly set up to receive your Majestys as they are accustomed to being received," a contrite Washu said, for the moment abashed.

The emperor, though was having none of it. "We have all the time we need, 'Little' Washu. Make whatever preparations you want. We'll wait"

"Ahhh" Washu replies, beginnig to fiddle nervously with a small red crab.

"Might I suggest Conference room Alpha -3, as a suitable environ for the continuation of our meeting?" the Emperor asks, after a pause.

Washu blanched at the preciseness of the location.

"We'd better go before the native observation platforms notice us," The Emperor comments, and waves his hand, and the launch closes up and heads for the disguised hanger in the lake.

"After you" the Emperor gestures, taking in the entire group, including the woozy Ryoko who had rejoined them. Seeing little choice in the matter, Washu leads the way into house.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Coming up in Chapter Three: Enter the Scientist

"Sasami is dead," a bleak Washu said. "It was Ryoko"

"Now there are two of you, Tenchi"


End file.
